


Batfamily Gathered from the Multiverse

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bad starts for the batkids but they end up happy., Batcat are good parents, F/M, Multiverse, Rouges are not as bad as cannon, Starts with Batcat ends with a mostly multiversally adopted batfamily, mostly M for mentions of sex and language.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: Bruce Wayne has been Batman for five years, after breakouts at Black Gate and Arkham he has when after running on no sleep and too much coffee. Alfred has the month off, He just wants to sleep yet someone incessantly rings the manners doorbell, Great it's someone who looks like his father, that's not his mother.What started with alternate versions of himself and Selina Kyle...Wayne showing up on his doorstep will lead Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle on the crazy journeys of married life and multiversal adoption...except for Helena no she was made the fun way.Inspired by Robins and other Flightless Birds by Ionaperidot
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Leslie Thompkins, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, More - Relationship, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, trinity freindship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Old Man Wayne and The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robins and Other Flightless Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607170) by [Ionaperidot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaperidot/pseuds/Ionaperidot). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all started when an older alternate version of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyles showed up at Wayne Manor.
> 
> (I edited the chapter using Grammarly Plus.)

Inspired by the Flightless Bird's series by Ionaperidot

Bruce Wayne is thirty years old, and he is a massive man standing at six-foot-two inches tall with the build of a bodybuilder with very well-defined muscles. His short black hair is customarily spiked, although it is matted down from just waking up and has sullen blue eyes. 'Bruce' is a kind, altruistic, airheaded genius with a bit of a bad temper and a juvenile record for assault.

His first mixed martial arts instructor was Ted' Wildcat’ Grant, who eventually helped him channel his anger. However, he still spent a few months in Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center when he was fourteen after he had graduated from high school. Bruce left for college the day he got out of the Detention Center. Bruce is the President and third-generation owner of Wayne Industries, a global conglomerate, a true gentleman, and a reputation for being a bit of a playboy. At least, this is the Persona that Bruce Wayne put on for the world.

However, to those who genuinely know Bruce Wayne, Batman is still kind and altruistic. However, Bruce Wayne is grumpy reckless, vengeful, too serious for his own good, able to brutally beat and interrogate a person for information needed to prevent a crime, and carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. In his own words, he is an ‘ok’ detective. However, if you knew eather Bruce, you would see the man was dedicated.

Since he was eight years old, Bruce has been learning from many teachers, his first being his fateful butler Alfred pennyworth then Ted Grant. From the age of fourteen, Bruce traveled the world attending several colleges for a single semester and training with several teachers outside the academic world. From Queen in Scandinavia to being personally trained by Ra’s al Ghul in Eth Alth'eban, to manhunter Henri Ducard. However, his last and most important teacher was Cassander Wycliffe Baker, and he taught Bruce how to fail. During the trip, he also earned several Masters's Degrees in several subjects. He also has trained his body to the peak of peak human levels and is the single greatest male martial artist on the planet and is the smartest person on the planet… and is one of the most stubborn people on Earth.

However, Bruce is currently grumpier than usual and very cranky. As he has just been woken up, after being awake for over five days with no time for a power nap as Kate was out of Gotham on a mission with the League and Alfred was on vacation. There had been a breakout in both Arkham and Black Gate, so Batman, Bruce had to chase down a few mob enforcers, including Rhino and Tony Zucco, from Blackgate. From Arkham, he had to chase down The Scarecrow, The Cavalier, Catman, Condiment King, Kite-man, and oddly The Cheetah, who is on a Vacation in Gotham.

Cheetah is also oddly is now involved with Kite-man… he caught the two in a compromising position in Charles Brown's apartment… It turns out Charles's escape had been mislabeled in the commotion of the flight from Arkham as he had released with a clean bill of mental health. How Charles is dating the newly fully human again Barbara Minerva, Bruce has no idea. However, He knew the woman got out of Iron Heights on good behavior… Batman and Catwoman got embarrassed and ended up apologized to the pair for interrupting them… mid-coitus. As an apology, ‘Batman’ got the couple a table with all expenses paid at the Jade Dragon on him, and then the two quickly left the couple. Bruce also once again got poisoned by Scarecrow at one point…something he hated.

The last five days were made worse for Bruce because he also had to prevent a potentially hostile takeover of Wayne Medical Technology by Lex meds. In a moment of exhaustion-induced genus, Bruce just challenged Lex Luther to a chess game to determine the outcome of the takeover. Lex agreed and got his ass royally handed to him by Bruce.

It was a nice change of pace for Bruce to crush someone so completely in the game as he usually played Clark, who he usually beats anyway. Still, it was always much harder to beat Clark… however, the only time Clark ever won against Bruce was when the man got sick of losing and flat out cheated. On the bright side, he got to spend the last five days working with Catwoman.

Bruce was also currently regretting the fact that he gave Alfred a month off. His father in all but blood was in Japan with Dr. Leslie Tompkins on vacation… with one of Bruce’s black cards. He had just laid down two hours ago when the manners doorbell rang and then kept ringing. Bruce did not bother to throw on a shirt, and he just stumbled down to the front door. His heavily scarred torso was on display for all to see. Well, Bruce had a body better defined than any statue of a Greek god.

His body would also serve as a fascinating medical study as his body is loaded with scars from knives, swords, gunshots, acid burns, regular burns, a shrapnel wound, and four scars made by retractable steel claws meant for cutting glass. The latter scars he reached up and rubbed as he walked out of his room….actually, Bruce tiredly recalled the fact that Leslie used and was currently still using him as a long-term case study. She has published several papers over the last five years…resulting in several medical breakthroughs.

Grumbling, Bruce made his way to the door, wondering if he should have been expecting someone.

‘ _Well, Batman, Could it be Clark…no, Clark knows better than to show up when Batman is this tired. Clark should be able to tell by my biorhythmic readings how tired Batman is …and should know better as last time he interrupted Batman when Batman was this tired. Batman kinda went to town on him with a pair of Kryptonite knuckle duster’s and the manners red solar light settings. Batman Is not dating anyone right now as no other woman holds up to Selina Kyle in Batman’s eyes._

_Diana is currently on the same mission with Kate is on… if it is Berry, Batman will tell him to come back later…if it was a prank by Hal, Batman is going to remove the man’s ring and kick him in the balls, and then Batman will break Green Lantern like Bane broke Batman two years ago… the ring helps a Green Lantern heal fast…so Hal would recover quickly. Oh, Batman Is at the door now…wait, that is not the gate buzzer. That sound is The Manors actual doorbell… how could someone get past the gate…did Batman…yes Batman did remember to turn on the security system…Batman is really fucking tired if Batman is referring to himself as Batman instead of I._ ’ Bruce thinks as he yawns then opens the door. For a moment, he just tiredly stared at the older man and woman standing there.

“You’re not Batman’s dead father… Catwoman treated Batman with the antidote for fear gas …you look a bit like Dad, but you’re not him…those are Batman’s mother’s pearls, but you’re not Mom…wrong hair color…face is all wrong…(yawn) yet you have familiar and very lovely eyes mam…why is it snowing…oh it's March…who are you guys… Batman tired sleep…now…zzz,” Bruce mumbled loud enough for the old couple at the door to hear. Bruce could sense no danger, so he just let himself fall back to sleep, and amazingly he remained standing on his feet at the front door.

Bruce can and has at times been up for a week straight; however, he usually was able to get a power nap in at some point. However, in the last five days, he did not even have time for a power nap and drank too much coffee, so he was beyond exhausted as he usually did not refer to himself as Batman unless he was exhausted. When Bruce is in this exhausted condition and has gotten more than one hour of sleep, if there with no threat is present, he would just fall asleep again until he finally got twelve hours of sleep. Alfred has literally found him standing on the stairs leading from the cave to the Manor fast asleep… several times, and every time the man left him sleeping well standing on the stairs.

Outside the door stood a massive gray-haired fox of a man standing six foot two inches tall, dressed in a… ‘borrowed’ trench coat, with sullen yet happy blue eyes. The man looked exactly like Bruce would in about thirty years, and if you knew Bruce Wayne, you could tell the man is embarrassed. Next to him is a woman dressed in a stolen trench coat and standing five feet seven inches tall. Despite her age, she has a very fit yet petite build with graying hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that held confidence, happiness, and a bit of mischief, yet also contained a hidden sadness. Her body language said she was very amused, and a moment later, she voiced it by breaking out laughing.

“Well, Handsome, Not-you must have had also had long few nights. I have told you for years could fall asleep on your feet if you’re up to long, and here’s your proof.… given its Not-you who answered the door…hopefully this is a multiverse that Alfred is still alive…well not-you is going to be dead to the world for twelve hours so let’s get him back to bed. I’ll make us something to eat Bat, you put yourself to bed and find me something to wear to bed. After we eat, we will get some sleep too. Hmm, his… I think his muscles are bigger and more defined than your own… poor boy, he is younger than you, yet he has a lot more scars.” The woman says after calming down from her laughing fit. The pair enter the manner making their way around Bruce and shutting the door.

The two remove their coats, revealing the man is dressed in the ‘Golden Age’ Batsuit. The woman is wearing a long lavender purple dress that had green trim and a cape, this dress used to show a lot of cleavage. However, it now showed just a hint, thanks to the matching Kevlar undershirt she has on. She is wearing calf-high slip-on high heel boots, folded over at the top, and some gloves with retractable steel claws that can cut glass and a whip at her side.

The pair promptly removed their footwear, and then the man throws Bruce over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the younger man giving a snore of protest. Well, the woman makes her way to the kitchen. She knew better than to trust her husband any were near the kitchen as the man could not cook anything other than crumpets. She found a loaf of wheat bread and some homemade jams and began making some toast.

The next day March 9th…

Bruce woke up at 10 AM the next morning. He reached over grabs his W-tabled, and pulls up the security feed for the entrance to the manner. He needed to confirm if he had a very odd dream about his parents showing up on his doorstep, or if it was real and it was someone who looked like an older version of himself and a… mature, oddly familiar mystery woman. Ok, it was not a dream. Since the mystery pair intentionally look up at the camera before ringing the doorbell, Bruce got a great look at their faces. The man was not his father; he is an older version of himself. His older self looked to be 60 years of age. The woman he thought might be his mom is a more mature version of Selina Kyle with her wavy hair in Betty Page cut and was likely 59 years of age. Bruce knew better than to call any woman regardless of age-old.

Selina Kyle. Bruce first met Selina Kyle sixteen years ago when they were incarcerated in Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center. He was there for an assault, and Selina was there for theft. Bruce had to admit he fell for her the moment he laid his eyes on her. He got his first kiss from Selina when they got out on the same day. However, nothing had come of any feelings they may have had for each other as they both left Gotham the next day. Bruce left to begin training to become Batman, and he feels that Selina went to learn to be a better thief. They had for sure met up again two years ago, their attraction to each other still just as strong as when they first met, the two happily dated for six months before they mutually broke up siting issues in work.

Bruce would privately admit to himself that Selina Kyle is the only woman he has ever truly loved and because he loved her, he refused to drag her into the dark world he lived in. However, Bruce thinks Selina may be Catwoman; however, he admits he is too scared to confirm it as it would mean she already lived in his crazy world. He was also unsure and afraid to verify if he could be happy and still be Batman as the world needed Batman.

Bruce quickly found his older self with the woman in one of the guest bedrooms and bathrooms, and he used the cameras to confirm they did not leave the room from the door. Bruce did not have cameras in any of the actual bedrooms as he felt it was too voyeuristic even for his paranoid self. However, there are several kinds of sensors in each bedroom, and readings confirmed that they were still in the room.

Alfred would be disappointed in Bruce if he did not offer them a proper meal, and he was quite hungry himself. So, Bruce went down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast, glad Alfred made sure he knew how to cook before he let him loose to train to become Batman as a collage hopping 14-year-old. He entered the manners kitchen and turned the oven on to warm, then put on a pot of his personal blend of coffee.

He was unsure if his alternate self was Jewish like his mother or, like himself is a non-practicing Catholic. Bruce decided to make buttermilk pancakes, scrambled eggs with American cheese, some beef sausages, hash browns, and for the woman who was likely Selina and himself… bacon. By the time they came down, he had finished making all but the eggs. Bruce pauses his cooking to grab two black coffee mugs. He pores a measure of 2% milk in one mug then fills them both with coffee before putting the pot back on the expensive coffee maker. The gray-haired man takes the coffee that was added to milk well the woman grabs the mug of black coffee. The woman he believed to be an older version of Selina Kyle is in one of his silk button-ups; well, the older version of himself was in a pair of his sweats and one of his tang top undershirt if the woman is Selina Kyle, she will age well.

“So, you figured out who we are, so are the kids coming down soon. Bruce, you appear to be thirty, so it would just be Dick who should be about what fifteen right now?” Old Bruce asks, which causes Bruce to freeze.

“What the fuck? I did not have sex until I was eighteen, and I never slept with my Selina Kyle, so It’s literally impossible for me to have a kid who is fifteen.” Bruce pauses to take a breath.

“Are you kosher?” Bruce exclaims aloud, realized he exclaimed it aloud, so he asks the question.

“No, I was baptized protestant…Dick is not my biological child. I took him in as a ward when he was ten and formally adopted him at age twelve. His full name is Richard ‘Dick’ John Grayson, and I would have figured you took him in about two or three years ago?” Old Bruce asks. Bruce thought that took too long to think, so he would be referring to his older self as O-Bruce…and the… … … …! Mature Selina as M-Selina.

“Richard Grayson, I remember the case he is the child of John and Mary Grayson was raised in Haly's Circus. He was twenty-three and about to graduate from Gotham University when his parents fell. He is now a detective for GCPD and married to Barbara Joan Gordan Grayson, the head of the GCPD Cyber Crimes division…we will discuss…your children after I finish making us breakfast. I trust both of you want bacon in your scrambled eggs?” Bruce asks with a frown.

Both nods yes as M-Selina recognized the look on Bruce’s face as his ‘I will ignore what was just said for now but will fully interrogate you later about what you just said’ frown. That is when it hit her what her Not-husband was doing.

“Let me take over before you burn the manner down,” M-Selina exclaimed in horror as she stands up to take over cooking from the man.

“Don’t worry, Alfred made sure I could cook; I take it you can’t cook, Bruce. You two are married?” Bruce says with a superior smirk on his face at that bit of information.

“I can only make crumpets without burning something. And yes, we have been married for twenty years now.” O-Bruce says with a frown.

“Crumpets are the only food I always burn. So, you are not my future self but instead are an older alternate version of myself from an alternate universe…so that theory is fact. Weren’t you worried about the danger of the life I live?” Selina would watch Bruce closely, ready to jump in at the first sign of burned egg. However, what he just said struck her as odd.

“Is there a Catwoman in this universe? I am a fan of hers in our universe.” Selina asks with a smile.

“Yes, she is a thief who steals to fund her vigilante operation in the East End. Well-trained, beautiful, smart, sassy, a great fighter, hard to beat when she uses her whip, gave me the four scars on my chest, and she has lovely green eyes. We occasionally work together.” Bruce says with a fond smile, the same smile her husband gives her.

“So, I have a half complete design for a theoretical multiverse transportation device based on the science behind the phantom zone projector Clark has. However, we will need to finish them, then acquire or make any parts we may need to build the thing. So, you two will be here for a bit; Leslie Tompkins has some clothes that should fit you, Mrs. Wayne. However, I will give you one of my black cards to get yourself some more in your taste. I know my Selina is brilliant; however, I am not sure if you’re interested in helping with the theoretical parts. I figure you know we are Batman as Bruce was wearing his batsuit in the security footage. We can eat at the kitchen table.” Bruce says as he finished cooking the eggs and dumped them on a plate. Bruce then begins to carry the food being kept warm in the oven to the table that he, Alfred, Leslie usually ate and motions toward the already set the table.

“Why would Leslie have clothing here?” O-Bruce asks, confused as he makes his way to the table with M-Selina.

“They have been dating for twenty years. They do not get married because they claim there each other’s mistress or mister, as Leslie refers to Alfred. I convinced her to at least live with us four years ago… They weren’t dating on your Earth, were they?” Bruce asks, making the face he did when he put something together.

“I…honestly, I am not sure if they did or did not,” O-Bruce says, looking at M-Selina with a look of confusion.

“No clue ether. So, where are they now?” M-Selina asks with a frown. Alfred and Leslie were both quite secretive about their personal life. Bruce goes and grabs more plates setting everything he made in front of them.

“Alfred has the month off, and the two are spending it in Japan, starting with watching the firing of the Nittoho Tatara in Shimane Prefecture,” Bruce says with a found small smile as he sits down.

Selina waits for her husband to take a bite of the food made by her not-husband as she did not trust the younger man’s cooking. Seeing O-Bruce’s eye wide a fraction, she knew it must be good, so she takes a bite of her eggs first, and her eyes light up.

“What did you put in these there great and I want the recipe,” Selina says as she takes another bite.

She already had a plan formulated in her head; she would be going shopping… after seeing her younger alternate self. Both she and her Bruce regret that they did not get together sooner, so M-Selina made sure that their alternate selves would have a lasting relationship by the time they leave. After they finished eating breakfast, Bruce showed M-Selina to Leslie and Alfred’s room as he had insisted; they live in a larger room.

Then then the two Bruce’s headed into the cave. Selina checked Leslie’s clothing; however, her figure was bustier than Lessie, so her shirts would be inappropriately tight on a woman her age. She also had more junk in her trunk than Leslie, so her pants did not fit either. So, M-Selina went back to the room she and O-Bruce claimed. M-Selina put on her catsuit leaving the cowl off for now. Grabbing her stolen trench coat, she never planned on seeing Selina Kyle. No M-Selina was going to have a Cat to Kitten chat with the younger Catwoman.

She picked up her boots and headed towards the garage to see what kind of car collection the younger Bruce has and is not disappointed. She grabs the key for the black 62 Jaguar with a smile. M-Selina is speeding toward Gotham. She had given O-Bruce orders to send this world's Selina Kyle’s address to her phone if she needed it. However, she wanted to see if she could find herself first.

Batcave…

“So, kids?” Bruce asks O-Bruce as they make their way down to the cave.

“Generally, we have five that we adopt: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Cassandra Cane, and recently Selina and I took in Carrie Kelly. Then I have two bio kids, a son Damian Wayne with Talia al Ghul; however, in the multiverse, sometimes we have him after a willing night…and sometimes not a willing night for us. Me, I was just young, dumb, and I did not use a rubber. Then Selina and I have a daughter Helena at age forty. It took us fifteen years to stop dancing around each other, I think you know why we danced around each other, but it’s not my place to confirm or design it. I have pictures on my phone of the kids and their wives. My Helena likes girls but is nineteen and is currently not in a serious relationship at this time. However, it also meant I did not get the chance to scare any boys for her. My Cass, however, is bi, and I did get to put some fear into a couple of her boyfriends.” O-Bruce says with a fond smile turning into an evil smirk at the mention of putting fear into boyfriends.

“Later, I take it your wife is going to find my Selina?” Bruce asks as they make their way to the computer. O-Bruce can detect that, like most Bruce’s, his younger alternate self has strong feelings for his Selina. He could tell Bruce was in love with the woman just as deeply as he was with his own.

“Yes, however, she wants to see if she can find her without aid first. So, let’s get a look at the plans.” O-Bruce says with a smile.

“You smile a lot more than I do; you can take the big chair, old man.” Bruce cannot help but notice this version of him smiles way more than hi. Bruce would never admit that seeing this older version of himself smiling so much was unsettling.

“Thank you, and she makes it easy to be happy,” O-Bruce says as he sits. His back was aching today, and the Bat-throne was comfortable. He lets out a sigh as he sits down.

“Can we be happy and be Batman?” Bruce asked his older self, and he honestly thought he could not be happy and be Batman, which was the real reason he did not investigate if this theory that Selina was Catwoman was true.

“Personally, the only reason I have been able to be Batman for thirty-four years is that I am happy. Selina is also one of the reasons why I was not killed a long time ago. However, neither of us has really been in the field for the last ten years. We have instead been training younger members of the Justice League.” O-Bruce says as he opens up the computer.

“So… we are a member of the League on your Earth?” Bruce asks as he pulls up a spare chair. His back was aching a bit today, so he had grabbed two hot packs, and he hands one to O-Bruce.

“Bless you me, you’re not a member of the League? and yes, I am a founding member. However, I was kicked out once and quit it twice. I was also always just a ‘part-time’ member.” O-Bruce says as he applies to pack to his back.

“I helped during the first Apokolips invasion and still help from time to time. However, Kate is a much better fit for The League than I am, so she works with them, and I focus on Gotham. However, I am friends with Clark, Diana, and Barry. How did you arrive in this universe?” Bruce asks O-Bruce can hear the authoritative tone slipping into Bruce's voice. His younger self was quite good at subtle interrogation.

“Helena was tinkering around trying to make a miniature Multiverse Frequency Tuner as she does not like the large setup I have. Her tinkering interfered with the Zeta tube as Selina and I were heading up to the watchtower to teach a class,” O-Bruce admits. Bruce can hear the embarrassment in his voice is holds true embarrassment in it. Bruce based his design for an MFT on the zeta tube, so he knew it was theoretically possible for a scaled-down version of an MFT to interfere with a zeta tube's operation sending someone to another universe.

“Well, that is theoretically possible… the shielding on the tubes will need to be upgraded. The file is Insomnia 52.” Bruce says simply. His insomnia projects are things he has created on nights when he could not sleep and had nothing to do. They tended to be his crazy projects that are too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands. So the insomnia files have additional encryption, so they can only be opened in the cave.

“Same file name. Well, let’s get to work.” O-Bruce says as the two versions of the most intelligent man on the planet got to work.

With M-Selina…

‘Ha,’ M-Selina thinks as she slipped off her boots, she found herself easy as this worlds Selina Kyle was currently living in the same top floor loft she had lived in 30 years ago. However, her alternate self was using the alias Elva Dubrovna, according to the mail. M-Selina’s first alias was Elva Barr, and one of her favorite movies is Cat People, so it made sense to M-Selina that she would use the name.

Her younger alternate self is currently lying curled up in the bed, dead to the world, with a cat snuggled up to her. M-Selina has her cowl on now and is officially Catwoman. M-Catwoman is quietly snooping around, checking to make sure her younger self is the Catwoman of this world. M-Catwoman knew of a few universes where it was not Selina Kyle who was Catwoman but Selina’s younger sister Maggie Kyle or even her old friend Holly Robertson.

M-Catwoman smiled when she opened the closet and found them. Several catsuits have been hidden in the closet. The first one is a one-piece gray number with fixed climbing claws, a tail, whiskers, and was quite cute as a cat should be. The second suit is a one-piece purple spandex number. The third is…damn nice like her own suit. It was silk-lined Kevlar thick enough to stop a bullet, and there was a one-piece version which M-Catwoman knew was foolish unless you’re wearing a dress like her own catsuit. Her younger self finally seemed to realize this as she found a few copies of a two-piece version, some in purple, some in black, and a deep rich purple. She was a bit disappointed she did not find a version of her own costume in the closet. She also found a lovely purple utility belt and a few cat cowls with much better protection than her own.

There were also a few pairs of goggles with different colored lense in with the cat cowls. Insulted by the goggles, M-Selina grabbed a pair and put them on to see why so many of her alternate selves wear these things.

‘oh, there like Bats cowl lenses, multiple vision modes, and you can lift them or pull them down that my eyes can be seen. And they keep the rain out.’ M-Selina thinks as she takes off the goggles and puts them back where she grabbed them from.

Well, M-Catwoman felt it was time to make some noise and wake up the sleeping kitten. So, M-Catwoman pulled out three bottles of water from a pack by the fridge and filled the coffee pot as there was no way in hell was she using Gotham's tap water, especially since she brought grounds from Wayne manner, it would be an insult to the coffee.

M-Catwoman smiled at the site of the coffee maker. It is the exact same model Bruce used. It did not matter which version of her husband blended it. The blend her husband made blew any other coffees out of the water. The only coffee M-Catwoman has had that was better was Black Canary, which would not be out for another five years if this world timeline would go like her own.

Black Canary is a coffee bean that Queen Foods bred. It is the only single coffee bean that temporarily supplanted Bruce’s blend in the Batfamily. Bruce would never admit it. However, his rivalry with Oliver Queen drove Bruce to create a

fresh blend of coffee and return his blend to its rightful place in the family. He spent three months developing his unique blend. He used their caffeine-addicted son Tim Drake Wayne as the test subject.

The boy got less sleep than her husband at night, yet in those three months, he lost the dark circles around his eyes. As M-Catwoman hit the button for the pot to start brewing, she felt the warm, smooth leather of a black cat-o-nine-tails around her neck.

…

Selina Kyle is a wonderfully beautiful half Hispanic, half Greco Italian woman with a petite frame. She stood at five feet seven inches tall with one hell of a well-toned figure. With a classic hourglass figure, D-cups, long legs, and a large well-toned ass that still has just the right amount of jiggle to it. However, thanks to her petite frame, she could still slip through air vents. Her wavy black hair was currently cut in a bob with bangs and is now messier than usual from sleep.

Selina is a bit selfish, confident, an unrepentant thief, fiercely independent, extremely vengeful, stubborn; at least, this is the face she presented to the world. The real Selina Kyle, well still extremely vengeful and an unrepentant thief, is actually a kind, caring woman with a heart of gold who cares about the animals, especially cats, the less fortunate, especially her fellow orphans, and protects Park Row from the working girls to the homeless. Half of her thefts' profits go to various Wayne Foundation NPO’s, the only game in Gotham that does not skim from the top. The is used to fund Catwoman. However, her art gallery is what pays the bills.

Many people have underestimated Selina; despite her model good looks, she has trained herself to the peak of human endurance and athleticism. Her physical conditioning was such that if Selina wanted to, she could easily win a gold medal in every Olympic event well having a massive hangover. She is also one of the top ten martial artists in the world, is among the top three female martial artists, and is also the greatest thief in the world. Selina’s mind is honed to the same level of perfection as her body, and she can defeat any security system on the planet and has a hunk of natural kryptonite in a lead-lined safe to prove it.

Selina’s emerald green eyes snapped open as she heard movement in her kitchen. God damn it, she wanted to sleep a bit longer, the last week had been crazy, and she did not get any sleep over the previous five days and drank too much coffee. Several rouges had broken out of Arkham and Blackgate, including the annoying as hell Condiment King and Catman, who Selina personally hated as he gave a bad name to cats and stole her look. To make matters worse, Her Bat got poisoned by Scarecrow. Thankfully Crane used an old mix of his toxin on her Bat, so his antidote worked. On the plus side, Batwoman had been on a mission with the League, so Selina got to work with the Big Bad Bat all week.

Selina just wished she were not such a scaredy-cat. She did not want to risk the world if Batman could not be both Batman and happy, as the world needed Batman. If that were not the case, Selina would be more inclined to confirm her suspicion that Batman is Bruce Wayne, the only man Selina knew she would ever love. It did not help that Selina felt she did not deserve ether man with all the shit she has done in the past. She never sold her body, never sold drugs, and has never killed; however, she still had to do many things she would instead have not done to keep herself and her sister alive over the years.

Bruce, Selina had known Bruce Wayne for sixteen years, they dated for six months, two years ago, and she was so happy during that time it honestly scared her. Selina had been glad that she and Bruce ended up breaking up amicably due to ‘work’ reasons. They did remain friends, though. Really, Selina did not want to drag the kind man into the darkness she lived in, and The East End needed The Cat. However, Selina did kinda-sorta regret not getting in Bruce's pants. However, it also made it easier to break up amicably. Despite Her confidence act Selina put on, she was still too much of a scaredy-cat and did not any real effort into seducing Her Big Bad Bat to a hotel, her bed, the Batmobile (oh, she would love to do things in that), or hell even on a rooftop. Sue, Selina has had a lot of fantasies about her and her Bat.

Between stealing to fund Catwoman’s operations, protecting the East End, and occasionally working with Batman, all she had between her legs in three years was her Batman dildo. Then again, Selina also did not like to explain the scars her body had collected during her five-year career as Catwoman to men… or the occasional woman. She had worked very hard to keep her identity hidden and wanted to keep it that way.

Selina’s black camisole and comfortable pair of black panties did little to hide the scars on her body. She reaches under her pillow and grabs her cat-o-nine-tails hidden there. Selina makes her way to her kitchen quite like a walking cat to see a woman her height in a long purple Cheongsam dress, green cape, and a kitty cowl. Around the woman’s waist are a green belt with a cat-shaped satchel attached to it. Selina growled in her head; someone was trying to steal her look, and she once again did not like it one bit. Hmm, Selina tiredly realized as she snuck up on the woman that her catsuit is like the one the woman is wearing in her sketchbook five years ago yet never made one like it as it got too cold in Gotham for dresses. She wraps her whip around the mystery woman’s neck, ready to choke her out if she made a wrong move.

“That’s some bad cosplay you’re wearing if you're trying to be Catwoman. Now, what the fuck are you doing in my home!” Selina asks, the cold threat in her voice clear as day. She has made hard men piss themselves when using this voice. Hell, two years ago, Catwoman made Poison Ivy water the lawn using just this voice. The other woman should be scared now, purrfect.

The next thing Selina knew, she was on the ground with a sock clade foot on her throat and her whip in the mystery woman’s hand.

“Purrr, meow, your nice and quiet like a cat should be. However, I have thirty more years of fighting experience than you do, little kitten.” The wannabe Catwoman says as she reached up and pulls off her cowl. Selina stared into the aged face of… herself? Well, at least she aged gracefully, that is if this woman was indeed her future self.

“Tell me something only I would know,” Selina says with a glare up at the mature woman.

“Your Batman dildo is named Bruce,” M-Selina states causing Selina to blush bright red for the first time in a long time. Ya, only she would know that.

“Ok, can you let me up, Cat?” Selina says as her gray cat hopped off the bed, seeing her M-Selina’s eyes light up, and she bolts for the cat.

“Isis, it’s been so long since I lost you. Oh, even if you’re an alternate version of my late Isis, it’s great to see you again. Kitten sit in a chair. We need to have a Cat to Kitten chat. I’ll make you some breakfast I have already eaten.” M-Selina cooed at Isis as she scooped up her favorite cat starts cuddling and petting the purring feline. However, once she finished loving the cat, M-Selina switched to her mom voice. She then sets the cat down to make her younger self breakfast.

Selina felt like her mother just told her to do something as M-Selina looked a lot like her late mother would have. Selina has never really liked being told what to do, so she was shocked when she found herself doing what the older woman said.

“Are you from the future?” Selina asks; generally, this kind of thing happened to Batman, not her.

“No, I am from an alternate universe that is farther along than this one time-wise, so Selina, are you dating anyone?” M-Selina, playfully looking over her shoulder, asks as she grabs some eggs from Selina’s fridge along with bacon, American cheese, and from her cupboard the spices she needed for Bruce's recipe along with some canola oil. She did not make as much as she should as Selina Kyle did not like eating a large breakfast. She made up the needed calories in later meals.

“No, I don’t have the time and do not like explaining the scars,” Selina says with a frown.

“And no one holds up to Bruce or Batman, do they. I first met Bruce Wayne when he was twenty-six, and I was twenty-five. I was working as both a dominatrix and occasionally as a bodyguard for a pimp named Stan. That was before The Cat, how about you?” Selina asks as she begins whisking the eggs as she fried the bacon. M-Selina sees that the coffee is done and opens the cupboard where she used to keep her coffee mugs and smirks at the two batman mugs' sight. She pours them both a cup black as the knight and sets one in front of Selina.

“Yes, it’s not just the scars. It’s also the fact that no one else matches up to the two men in my life. As for me, I met my Bruce when he was fourteen, I was thirteen, and we were locked up in Sprang Hall Juvenile Detention Center together. We got out on the same day and to celebrate…hehe I gave him my first kiss. I kissed him full on the lips and even slipped him some tongue. Then I checked on Maggie to ensure she was in a good foster home and finding she was, and I hit the road. Man, I wish I slept with Bruce when we were dating, but I am also glad I did not. I might not have been able to break up with him if I did so easily. We are still friends…besides, I do not deserve to be happy with all...” Selina says when her alternate self slaps her.

“Enough of that destructive talk Kitten, we deserve to be happy, and so does Bruce. Yes, Bruce is also Batman, so the two men you love are in fact the same meown.” M-Selina says she knew she had to be blunt with herself or Selina would not listen, but she could not resist a cat pun.

“He…I…He…I…I **RAOW** I KNEW HE WAS BATMAN! I just did not want to admit it to myself,” Selina yells, then gets quiet, but M-Selina was still able to hear her admits with a frown and a blush as she fiddles with her coffee cup. She blows on the warm black liquid, then takes a sip, and her eyes light up.

“What is the purrfect Ambrosian catcoction am I drinking because it’s just the cat’s paw Meow wow,” Selina asks with a massive grin.

“I meow it's purrfect it's one of the reasons I mewrried my Bruce we have been meowarried twenty years, and he still has moewot seen fit to share what beans he uses for his blend, and in five years it's going to get meowch better,” M-Selina says with her massive Cheshire smile.

“ahh, Finally someone who can match meowe cat purrn for cat purring as there is really nothing like a good cat purrrn…” Selina states with a matching smile. It seems that in most of the multiverse, Selina Kyle is a coffee nut.

(Note: The author will admit he loves Catwoman’s cat puns)

“Wait, Bruce makes this Ambrosia…mmmrrrowwww I want to give dating him another shot just for the coffee…wait, WE MERROWED BRUCE…are we happy…can he be happy? The world needs Batman.” Selina asks, eyes wide in both excitement and shock. She knew Bruce wears his pain and tragedy as armor, and she did not want to strip him of that.

“Well, kitten, listen close as here is some Cat wisdom. I learned when Bat and I finally got together permanently, Batman is hard to beat as he is now, but when he is happy, he is even harder to beat, and when the cat and Bat are happy together, we are all but imposable to beat. I can tell you two had a long week, kitten, and I can tell you were working with him Kitten by the smile you had on your face well you slept. Yet this kitty does not see any fresh injures on either of you. Oh, do not get meow wrong, my Bat and This Kitty we argue all the time, we get mad at each other, I still punch him a few times a year when he does something idiotic. Yet he also never forgets our anniversary, Valentine’s day, or my birthday. Bruce is there to catch me when I fall, and I am there to catch him when he falls. Bruce holds me when I fall apart, and he allows himself to fall apart as I hold him. It took us fifteen years of being on and off, a failed marriage attempt, and Bruce getting poisoned by The Scarecrow for us to pull our heads out of meowur ass’s before mew finally got merrowed.” M-Selina says with a happy maternal smile on her face as she sets the large plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Selina, grabbing a piece of bacon for herself.

“It took you that…well, Bruce and I are quite stubborn,” Selina admits as she shakes her head with a grin.

“I Meow, that’s why I came here today, Bruce and I regret that we did not get together sooner, and I came here to make sure meow don’t make that same mistake, Kitten. Meow you are going to eat well I raid your catlostet for something to wear, then meow will use this to go shopping, I need clothes, and we are getting you something sexy to mewer. Then yoaw are going to go to Wayne manner, and you’re going to talk with your Bruce. You’re going to confirm your Catwoman tell him you know he is Batman, and you’re going to give him a serious shot. So we will need to get some condoms too.” M-Selina says as she sets something down on the table before going to raid Selina’s closet.

Selina takes a bite of her eggs and gives a happy mmm as she chews her first bite. She reaches over and picks up what M-Selina set down and gets a very evil smile on her face. In her hand is one of Bruce Wayne’s black cards.

“MEOW…we are going to have smeow much fun with this little plastic beauty. And these eggs are delicious. What is in them?” Selina with a massive happy, evil smile.

“You will have to ask your Bruce what’s in them as it's his recipe,” M-Selina says from across the room with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Bruce just keeps getting yummier and Mewmmer,” Selina says as she takes another bite of her eggs.

“So, do we have any kids?” Selina asks, unable to ignore her catlike curiously.

“Yes, and I have lots of pictures to share,” M-Selina says as she emerges wearing a pair of blue jeans a black button-up that did not cling to her body.

“Are we a good mom?” Selina asks quietly, a scared look on her face.

“No… we are a **Great Mom** kitten,” M-Selina says with a big motherly smile.

To be Catinued.

1.Mature BatCat’s history is a mix of the golden age, aka Earth-two and new Earth.


	2. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Selinas go shopping, the Bruces work on the designs for the multiversal frequency tuner, Poison Ivy shows...wait she just got married and goes by Black Orchid now.

12 PM

Gotham was not home to mega malls, as she is an old city and as an old city, she is home to open-air malls and storefronts, she is home to stores in the exact location that the same family has owned for over 244 years. The two-woman named Selina Kyle was currently at Ladies Delicacies, the oldest purveyor of ladies undergarments for the United States for two hundred and forty-three years. Selina thought she would just pick up some fine sexy lingerie from Victoria Secret, where she generally bought such things. However, M-Selina scoffed at the thought of going to a store that sold mass-produced undergarments and instead took them here.

“What the fuck? I thought this place was an erotic cake shop!” Selina examples as she walks into the establishment with shock. The lingerie's quality on the mannequins awed Selina, velvet, satin, French lace…JAPANESE SILK. Seeing that material, she loved the feel of and lined her catsuits. Selina instantly was drawn to the displays of underwear made from the material. M-Selina smiled as she watched this younger version of herself drawn to the same material she had been the first time she was brought to Ladies Delicacies. Twenty years ago, M-Selina was dragged to the store by Barbara Gordan and Lois's Lane before her second and successful wedding with Bruce.

“You know what the most Purrfect thing about this place is not the Japawnees silk. It’s the all-female specialist tailors who all sign non-disclosure agreements. It’s an expensive place…” M-Selina says before raising her voice. “But then again, we have Bruce Wayne’s black card to shop with.” M-Selina finished by projecting her voice with a smirk using Her Park Row street accent instead of her everyday propper uptown debutant accent.

Ladies Delicacies is, by US standards, an ancient store. It respected the old family names of Gotham. The woman of the Court of Owls uses this store and only this store for their undergarments. However, the Wayne Family was unique in the store workers' eyes. Darius Wayne gave Yuki Hawa money to open her store 243 years ago, the wealthy hunter and Revolutionary War hero helping her both open the store and import the rich textiles for the woman of Gotham to enjoy.

So, anyone connected to the Wayne family always got top priority, not that Bruce knew this, so it has been over 20 years since anyone connected to the direct Wayne family to step foot in the store. However, both Leslie Thompkins and especially Kate Kane have taken advantage of their connection to the Wayne’s at this particular store.

“So’s how long to get a single set of underwear made for my young friend here. You might recognize this woman, Selina Kyle, who used to date Mr. Wayne till their work got in the way. As things have finally settled down at their jobs, they're giving it another go, and she has a date with Mr. Wayne tonight. Well, she obviously does not need it; something sexy as fucking hell to wear should help seal the deal if things get festive later tonight.” M-Selina says with a naughty smirk causing the younger Selina to blush a bit, something she just does not do, yet her older self could quickly draw one out of her.

“Hello, Yuki Hawa the 12th, a speed job for a girl hoping to get a Wayne in her, and with his black card, the first time this happened since I took over the store from Mama. Let’s get you measured, thong, G-string, crotchless, combination, hmm, you look like a purple.” Yuki says all business. The establishment's proprietor is a stunning and small Asian American standing five foot two inches tall, without the four-inch heels she had on. Yuki latched onto Selina’s arm and dragged the taller, stronger woman into a fitting room; however, she stopped after ten steps.

“Are you looking for some underwear too, Miss.?” Yuki asks with a smile.

“Malone, Elva Malone, and yes, I need some new undies, however unlike her, I can wait a few days,” M-Selina says with a smile keeping up her accent.

“Linda, you take care of Mrs. Malone here, get her measured up. I got a girl looking to get herself a Wayne. It’s a rush job needed for tonight, so the whole store will be working on it once I get her measured up.” Yuki says with a smile.

“Now, Miss Kyle, do you have any preferences on the material? We will definitely be making you a garter, stockings, your preferred type of panties, as the wisdom of my family states, The Wayne Men have always had a thing for a girl in garters and stockings.” Yuki says as she drags Selina away.

“Japaw… aham. “ Selina clears her throat for a moment to refocus and change out of cat-pun mode.

“I mean Japanese silk, yes I will go with purple, Catwoman purple...” Selina says, looking whelmed as she is once again dragged away by Yuki. What followed was the most unique fitting Selina ever had.

3 PM

Selina and M-Selina were taking a break from shopping to get something to eat in China Town. They had finished up getting what M-Selina would need for her stay along with some things for her Bruce so the man would not have to mooch off his younger self’s clothing as O-Bruces tastes had changed as he grew older.

M-Selina also picked a cane for her husband. Bruce had suffered a knee injury in his final battle with Two-face when he was forced to tackle the man off a roof to save Dicks five-year-old twin daughters. Given they did not have a charger for his support brace, and there would not be a compatible charger for another fifteen years, M-Selina knew Her Bruce would need a cane soon. M-Selina’s phone went off playing Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen, and she picked up her phone to make a call.

“Bruce, take a break from working on those designs and get some food in you both. How is the battery on your brace? I got a cane for you. Do need me to send a courier… you do not, ok oh that reminds me, one-second love.” M-Selina covers her phone and looks at her younger self.

“So, what are you hungry for dinner? You got a hot date tonight with the most eligible bachelor in the world.” M-Selina asks with a smirk.

“Oh, tell Bruce he is making me a home-cooked meal; beef empanadillas sound good,” Selina says with a smile.

“Tell your younger self he is cooking beef empanadillas for dinner and getting us a hotel room for the night…yes, it's necessary you know how loud I get I and I would bet even in an alternate universe I am not going to be quiet. Oh, that blush she has just developed says yes, I am loud. We will be back at The Manner around seven, so make sure Bruce does not eat too much at lunch. See you later, Bat… Yes, she is, and yes, I told her. I love you too Bat, see you in a few hours.” M-Selina says as she hangs up.

“Do not give me that look, kitten. You know if I am there, I will be eavesdropping. Remember, you will talk seriously, and that may lead from the dining room to the bedroom. Or may just stay at that stupidly long table in the dining room Bruce uses for entertaining. My Bruce and I have had lots of fun on that thing.” M-Selina says with a naughty smirk as her eyes cloud over a bit, reminiscing.

Batcave….

“Well, we need to break for lunch. Your Selina is expecting a home-cooked meal, beef Empanadillas, best to talk to her and be honest. She is the one woman who will understand you. My Selina told your Selina we are Batman, so I am telling you they are both Catwoman…hear her Roar. ‘Grt,’” O-Bruce says with a smile as he stands up, then his left leg gives out, causing him to grunt in pain. Thankfully Bruce managed to catch his older self before he falls too far.

“So old injury? Let’s get you to the med station.” Bruce asks as he takes the older man’s weight, helps him over to the small hospital bed, and sets him on the gurney. O-Bruce takes off his pants and removes the mechanical brace he wears, as Bruce gets the materials needed to make a temporary leg brace for the older man.

“It was my last injury in the field. It happened five years ago. Two-face had kidnapped Dicks twin daughters, we wanted them back unharmed, and as Bruce, I personally brought the ransom. The meeting was on the top floor of a destroyed warehouse. However, I got there literally a second late, so the coin was consulted. The coin said only one of the twins was going to live…” O-Bruce trails off a look of self-hate on the older man’s face.

“When facing the impossible choice save the most innocent, that is the hidden rule,” Bruce says with a sad smile. He was glad he had yet to need to act on this protocol.

“I tackled Harvey off the roof, banged my knee on an exposed beam on the way down, and also managed to grab it. Harvey …did not make it. Thankfully the girls were scared but unharmed. I went into mostly-retirement.” O-Bruce says, his face shifting to a sad smile.

“Well, I am thrilled none of my rouges mess with kids. I’ll make up some of Alfred’s cucumber sandwiches for lunch, then get started on dinner. Good Empanadillas take time.” Bruce says with a small smile.

“ALFRED TAUGHT YOU HOW TO MAKE HIS SANDWICHES!!!” O-Bruce yells in flat-out shock as his Alfred took the secret to his grave.

“I learned by watching him prepare them for years, Old man. After Alfried taught me the basics of cooking, he taught me more advanced kitchen skills by having me watching him as we cooked a meal together. There’s no rush to get this completed, right? Bruce asks suddenly.

“No, you can manipulate time spent in another world to milliseconds passed in your own with the suitable algorithms. Fortunately, Helena did use the proper equations for her portable unit, so the frequency tuning was done correctly, so Selina and my own’s cells will not destroy themselves, trying to compensate for the different vibrational frequencies of this Earth. So we are in no rush.” O-Bruce says with a knowing smile that looked eerily like the naughty smile Catwoman gives him when he asks her if she wanted to return _____ the easy way or the fun way… That smile is also why she is the only criminal he uses that particular line on. Seen that smile on O-Bruces face disturbed Bruce. However, the girn Bruce shows shocked O-Bruce.

‘Selina was right. The boys did learn **that** grin from me!’ O-Bruce thinks as he stares at his younger self in hidden horror, using all of his considerable willpower to keep the look of horror off his face and eyes.

The girn disturbs O-Bruce because it was the same girn his sons got when they would be meeting up with their ‘Batgirl’ for ‘patrol.’ The grin always meant Batman would not be getting any sleep that night, yet he never stopped them from meeting, said batgirl. That grin told Batman he would have to patrol Robins and the particular Batgirls’ territory.

The girn is the same one Bruce would give when he knew Catwoman was not stealing and instead was trying to get his attention, which meant she got it as it told a rooftop ‘encounter’ was going to happen. It also meant Robin and the current Batgirl would be falling asleep in the middle of algebra, but Batman would not be grumpy for the next few days… which was always worth it to the current Robin and Batgirl. The first time it happened always freaked out a new Robin or Batgirl. What was freaking O-bruce out was he knew this version of himself and his wife have yet to have sex.

“Let’s leave it for now as I got a date to get ready for, and I want to learn all I can from you about multiverses travel as…” Bruce starts, his face shifting into a small smile.

“You never know when it may come in handy.” O-Bruce finishes, also grinning. Bruce throws his older self’s left arm over his shoulder, and the two men made their way up the steps.

8:30 PM

Selina and Bruce had an exciting talk over dinner, and Selina wanted something other than the pie Bruce made for dessert. Bruce stared at Selina in wide-eyed arousal as she slipped out of the little black dress she was wearing. He caught teasing glimpses of Selina’s Catwoman purple Japanese silk lingerie. When he saw what she had on underneath the dress, He is a bit amused at they were not just sexy as hell.

The lingerie Selina is wearing is Catwoman sexy. The strapless bra had the signature claw scratch w mark Selina used to leave at her crimes mirrored in each cup, the garter had a delicate silver cat head emblem in the center of it, and the thong had a cat's head cut out with little details filled in using lace. The stockings had cats' head cut-outs at the top as well. Once Bruce's inspection of Selina's lingerie-clad body was finished, he pounced on her.

Bruce was glad that he ran to the store to buy a couple of boxes of condoms when he realized his were all expired. Both Bruce and Selina were happy that Bruce kept a few in his suit jacket as a habit for his playboy cover. Bruce was delighted that the lube he bought on impulse also came into play during the night. Selina was surprised to find that Bruce The Batman Dildo, a reasonably large sex toy was a lot smaller than Bruce Wayne The Batman.

The next day… 12 PM

An electric van from Sherwood Florist pulled up to Wayne Manner, and Pamala Isley got out. Pamala is a tall but petite woman standing five-foot-eight inches tall, with the body of fit more for a model than a florist. She has large breasts, an hourglass figure, a good-sized rump, with legs for days. Her long red hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and her skin had a healthy tan after spending the last three weeks in Hawaii on her honeymoon with her new wife, Harleen Isley. Pam is wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a green button-up hidden under her green jacket and mittens. Her friends call her Pam.

Pam is also the ex-eco terrorist known as Poison Ivy; however, now she is a florist at Dinah Drake-Lances flower shop Sherwood Florist and Wayne Manner's gardener. She has a massive Green House on the manner’s premises that Bruce, under his supervision, let her put her powers and Ph.D.’s to good use as a part-time employee of Wayne Medical and Food.

Two years ago, Pam was lying low from an irate Catwoman after she ‘Greened’ her at the time boyfriend, Bruce Wayne. She ‘Greened’ Bruce for a job for Carmine Falcone and decided to enjoy his hospitality for a while. During this time, Pam had started looking after a large group of abused runaway children, not understanding why at the time. She used the money she made from that job to feed, clothe, shelter, and care for those kids on her turf Robertson Park.

When several children started getting sick, Pam quickly realized it was her Toxikinesis making them sick. An ability she did not have total control over, meaning it was her who was making **her** **children** sick. She managed to use the green to birth a unique plant that would cure them of the toxins, and then she turned herself in, asking only to speak to Batman.

Two years ago, in interrogation room GCPD Precinct #27.…

Ivy was sitting calmly in the interrogation room; she is not handcuffed as she willingly turned herself in. She is currently wearing what amounted to a green strapless one-piece swimsuit made from plant matter, lime green leggings, and boots matching her swimsuit; however, her gloves were confiscated due to the mini-crossbow attached to her right glove. A lot of her luscious mint green cleavage is on display, and Ivy took a sip of what turned out to be a good cup of coffee contained… in a ceramic coffee mug with the Wayne Enterprise logo on it. The coffee quality seems to have improved since the last time she sat in an interrogation room. That is when a knock came from the other end of the room, and Batman stepped into the room.

“Hello Miss Isley, I understand you want your powers removed,” Batman says as he enters the room. Something about Batman’s deep baritone voice always sends tingles down her spine. Pam liked women, not men, yet something about Batman always got her motor running. However, she would rather spend a night with his partner and fellow redhead Batwoman. Batman took a seat in front of her.

“Yes, my Toxikinesis is **hurting** my **Kids**. I am sure your aware I have been looking after some runaways for a few months now, and I know that is why you have not taken me in after I escaped from Arkham… again,” Ivy explains with a sad smile full of self-disgust on her beautiful face. Batman sets an alcohol swab and Injector pen with a blue liquid on the table.

“This blue injection pen has no strings attached. The nano-virus contained in it will over right your DNA and completely remove your powers, turning you into a normal human…” Batman began to explain. However, he had to gently grab Ivy’s wrist to prevent her from using it.

“I am not done with the pitch yet, Miss Isley. I want you to listen to everything I have to say before you make a decision.” Batman says, then he lets go of her wrist, and Ivy pulls her hand back as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“Now, as I was saying, the blue injector pen contains a nano-virus that will override your DNA and remove **all** your powers and has no strings attached. If you use it, I will even let you walk out the door and out of the station. However, your crimes will still be on the record, and you will still be a wanted woman. However,” Batman says as he sets another injector pen on the table, this one containing a red liquid.

“The red pen contains a nano-virus that will just remove your toxicokinetic power. However, this pen does have strings attached to it and some benefits. You take the red injector, and you will be granted parole instead of going back to Arkham. You will be admitted as an outpatient to the Thomas and Martha Wayne Free Clinic as a psychiatric patient under Dr. Harleen Quinzel. You will be required to attend three sessions with her a week until Dr. Quinzel says otherwise. You will have a Job at Sherwood Florists and a townhouse.”

“You will be required to take any medication prescribed by Dr. Quinzel and will be tested weekly to ensure you are taking the medication and have a therapeutic level of it in your bloodstream. Therese more benefits; however, those will not come until you have followed your parole for a year. If you fall back on old habits or break the conditions, you will be thrown in Arkham and prosecuted to the law's full extent and be injected with the blue-pen. If you want to use the red pen, you will need to carefully read, initial, and sign this agreement. Before you ask, the choice is yours and yours alone, Pamala.” Batman says as he then sets a thick file folder and a pen down on the table.

“You will really let me walk out of here if I use the blue virus?” Ivy asks, her face blank, her eyes watching him like a hawk searching for any sign of deceit.

“Yes, I will even give you a lift back to Robertson Park. You should know your kids have been relocated to the Martha Wayne Home for Abused and Neglected Children. They will be well cared for and given any psychological care they need.” Batman says, his face neutral.

“You have had the virus for years, haven’t you?” Ivy asks Batman with a frown.

“Yes, I have had it since our first encounter,” Batman says, his voice monotone sounding more like he was talking about the bad weather instead of genetic manipulation.

“Then why have you not used it on me?” Ivy asked, her frown morphing into a hate-filled glare.

“It has never been and will never be my choice to make Pamala. Yes, I could remove your powers any time I wanted in the last three years. However, given what Woodrue did to you, I felt if I took your abilities away from you without your consent, it would cause you to try to regain them. Given you almost died after Woodrue’s final sick experiment on you, I was worried you would not survive the attempt to regain them. So, the choice was never mine to make. I have just created the red pen created. However, I ran the formula through a massive number of simulations to ensure it will not hurt you and have the desired effect. ” This time, Batman has something in his voice. He has compassion in his voice, something that has been absent from Ivy’s life for a long time.

Ivy grabbed the contract, carefully read it over, and signed and initialed the thick document. When she finished, she would swab her arm and inject herself with the red pen, which would cause her to pass. Pamala Isley would wake up with Batman, sitting by her side in a chair in the Thomas and Martha Wayne Free Clinic. That day she would also meet her future wife. Her Toxikinesis gone, and her skin tone had also returned to that of a normal human. However, to Pam’s delight, her vibrant red hair had remained.

Present Wayne Manner…

Pam smiled as she made her way up to the entrance of Wayne's manner. She did not regret giving up her Toxikinesis, as giving it up meant she would never accidentally hurt a child again. she learned that that power was the cause of her infertility. Bruce had asked for a fertility test to be given to Pam, was happy to learn she is fertile again.

Six months into her parole, Pam had to switch doctors to Dr. Zoe James as She and Harley started dating. Pam also knows Bruce is Batman and has known since she green Bruce during holiday case, yet she never told a soul. Her wife knew Batman was Bruce as he revealed who he was to prevent Harley from becoming her former lover, Jack Napier, better known as The Joker’s psychiatric doctor.

A year into her parol, Pam learned that the owner of Sherwood Florists, Dinah Drake Lance, is also the original Black Canary, a woman Pam had idolized and crushed on as a child. She learned the woman’s identity when Pam was allowed to become a reserve member of the Justice League under the code name Black Orchid. Pam also had an embarrassing fangirl moment with the woman.

She also got the greenhouse and second job at Wayne Manor at this time. Yet to Bruce’s surprise, Pam said she liked working at Sherwood Florists, as it helped her reconnect with humanity, and They respected the green. She said she would take the new jobs as Wayne manners gardener and a Wayne biotech researcher as a part-timer. However, her primary career would be continuing her work at Sherwood.

The newlyweds Pamala And Harleen Isely have just returned to Gotham after their all-expenses-paid honeymoon in Hawaii, which was Bruce’s wedding gift to the pair. Oliver Queen Dinah’s son-in-law footed the bill for the pair's wedding. However, Pam’s electric car was in the shop, so she was grateful Dinah let her borrow a work van to get to the manner. Officially Pam wanted to check on her experiments, especially the new variety of mold she had found that was looking to be a very promising antibiotic.

However, Pam's real reason for heading to the manner today is she knew Alfred and Leslie were away, and she is worried about Bruce. The two had become friends in the last two years, and Pam heard about the breakouts from Dinah and wanted to make sure the reckless hero was ok. She also missed breakfast and was looking forward to some of Bruce’s cooking. Arriving at the imposing door to the manner Pam used her key to open it, letting herself in. However, she was expecting Bruce to need stitches or nursing broken ribs. So she was in no way ready for what she found after she opened the door, entered into the manner, and shutting it behind her.

“SELINA…BRUCE…so you two finally got back together. Bruce, why are you carrying Selina?” Pam states in shocked naivety as she stares at two of her friends.

Pam had met Selina a year ago at a charity gala for the rainforest Bruce threw as part of her benefits package for staying on parole, and he had shown Pam the receipts showing the man paid for the entire thing out of his own pocket instead of using some of the proceeds to pay for the food and entertainment. Pam and Harley hit it off with Selina, and they now met for drinks at least once a week. Pam also figured out that Selina was Catwoman after learning that Selina had been dating Bruce when Pamala had greened him. Six months ago, Pam revealed to Selina that she used to be Poison Ivy is now Black Orchid after helping Selina deal with a serial killer in the East End. Pam noticed that the two looked tired, yet both did not look stiff and grumpy as they usually did when they did not sleep.

“I can’t walk right now. However, we are both are starving, and we just ran out of condoms, so we thought we would eat then take a nap.” Selina says with a satisfied and naughty grin. Bruce’s face lights up in a blush at Selina’s admission.

“What… …he is THAT GOOD!” Ivy exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Yes, and he is **MINE,** ” Selina says as she possessively wrapped her arms around Bruce. When Pam finally noticed Bruce was wearing just a pair of sweatpants and Selina was dressed in one of Bruce’s black silk button-ups.

“Well…I am hungry too; Bruce, be a good boy and make us all breakfast, well I talk with Selina,” Pam says with a smirk, she wanted details, and she would get them.

“What’s Poison Ivy doing here?” O-Bruce asks, revealing his and M-Selina returned to the manner.

“I do not go by that name anymore, It's Green Orchid or Mrs. Isley to you, and I am here checking on mister reckless hero and learning he finally go...SELINA, BRUCE WHAT THE. DID I FALL THREW A DIMENSION HOLE AGAIN? YOU HAVE BOTH GOTTEN SO OLD!!!” Pam tells the O-Bruce with what started as a glare and turned into a surprised shout, which led to pain as M-Selina punched Pam hard in the face.

“I AM NOT OLD, YOU UPPITY, GREEN, BANANA FUCKING, DELUSIONAL LITTLE TUNC!” M-Selina yells as Pam falls to the floor.

“I am going to make breakfast. You guys hungry?” Bruce calmly asks the older couple.

“Yes, we are hungry, now what is ‘Gaia’s chosen vessel’ doing here, and Can I beat on her some more?” M-Selina asks.

“Officially, Pam is the gardener for the manner. However, she is also a friend who is here to check on me after hearing about the Arkham breakout. She also just got back from her honeymoon with Dr. Harleen Quinzel. I'll let you guys talk…O-Bruce, help me by making crumpets, and I will get some ice.” Bruce says both versions of the man’s mouth are twitching creepily, indicating he was fighting a smile.

Pam would need a drink after the explanations finished. she was also upset that she could not enjoy bruces delicious food without her jaw hurting. She also would end up having more than a single drink and would need her Wife to pick her up. Leading to a similar encounter with M-Selina who would break her hand on Harleen's Iron Jaw. the Good doctor would also end up getting tanked resulting in the newlyweds spending the night at the Manner.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Mature BatCat’s history is a mix of the golden age aka Earth-two and New Earth.


End file.
